comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis (Spaceship) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon warship. For the Transformer, see Nemesis (Cybertronian). The Nemesis is a legendary Decepticon warship, famous for being the ship which ambushed the Ark. History The Nemesis was the flagship of the Decepticon fleet, and the most powerful warship ever built. It was the ship used by the Megatron to pursue the Autobot crew of the Ark. Almost all the Decepticons left the ship to board the Ark and both ships ended-up crashing on prehistoric Earth. Before the crash, however, two escape pods - each manned by the future Monsterbots (who had boarded the Nemesis themselves) and first Insecticons (left behind to man the Nemesis in Megatron's absence) - were ejected from the ship. It was revealed that, during the Beast Wars, the Predacon Tarantulas had discovered the wreckage of the Nemesis deep under water, and had been refurbishing it for unknown purposes. While he'd finished rebuilding it and outfitting it with transwarp capabilities, Tarantulas was killed before he could use it; a Predacon sharing Megatron's name found out about the Nemesis soon after, and commandeered it as a last ditch attempt to rewrite history and destroy the Ark. Using the Nemesis's awesome power, Megatron managed to kill the Maximal Tigerhawk, as well as fellow Predacon Transquito by accident when Megatron tried to avenge himself on the leader of a tribe of Homo habilis. He soon began to tear at Mount St. Hilary, intending to obliterate the slumbering Ark! In the final battle, the Nemesis's controls were severely damaged when Maximal Rhinox crashed an Autobot shuttle through the warship. Out of control, the ship flew eastwards into the rising sun, turning slowly south and eventually crashing (unseen) several thousand miles away. Tactical Systems Even for the flagship of the Decepticon space fleet, one might have considered the armament on the Nemesis to be overkill. In addition to the standard energy weapons used by the Decepticons, the vessel carried a massive amount of missiles, which could be fired slowly in a swarm of rocket propelled death. A tractor beam could pull anything beneath it up to be sliced and grounded up by rotating blades and drills. The blades were incredibly sharp, being able to slice through solid rock. Given that the original Megatron himself would have be the ship's normal commander, it should not be surprising that the primary weapon on the Nemesis was a fusion cannon. The fusion cannon was powered by its own reactor, apparently separate from the main energon supply. The reactor needed to be at one hundred percent capacity to fire a blast, and would require a powerup time between blasts. The ship also featured systems to enable the forced boarding of enemy ships. A pair of magnetic couplings amidships allowed for the Nemesis to forcibly establish a magnetic junction between herself and the unfortunate target, and a boarding chute could be released from within the hull to allow crew members to cross the gap between ships. The tip of the chute could also be heated to cut through hull plating at least as thick as that used on the Ark. Tactically the ship had two main weaknesses. During the flight from Cybertron a heavy meteor shower required so much power to maintain the shields that Nemesis was forced to fly in the Ark's wake in order to survive. Given that a similar energy crisis shortly affected the Ark as well, it would seem that both ships were weakened by the lack of energy on Cybertron. Ergo, the Nemesis functioned best when well-fueled, otherwise her size and power requirements could make the ship a liability. The second weakness was placing all the main tactical, command and fire-control systems in the prominent dorsal conning tower. Though the location provided an excellent viewpoint for piloting the ship and directing combat, and was presumably well armored and shielded, it also made for a compelling target, as happened in the final act of the Beast Wars when Rhinox piloted an Autobot shuttle straight into the conning tower in a kamikaze run, taking out the bridge and crippling the ship, which flew rudderless until crashing to parts unknown. Crew Initial *Megatron I (Captain) *Aerodive † *Bitstream *Chopper *Crankshaft *Crush *Devastator/Constructicons: **Scrapper (leader) **Bonecrusher I **Hook **Long Haul **Mixmaster **Scavenger I *Drift (birth name Deadlock) *Hotlink *Insecticons: **Shrapnel (leader) **Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) **Kickback *Reflector (Trio): **Viewfinder (leader) **Spectro **Spyglass *Skywarp I *Soundwave I **Frenzy I **Laserbeak † **Ravage † **Rumble *Starscream I *Sunstorm *Thundercracker *Innumerable amounts of Genericons of all five models Temporary Reactivation *Megatron II (Captain) *Dinobot II (First Mate) *Buzzclaw *Drill Bit *Iguanus II *Injector *Powerpinch *Scarem *Scavenger II *Scourge III *Sky Shadow II *Spittor *Terragator Gallery Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aerodive of Kaon Pre-Earth_Bitstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bitstream of Vos Bombshell_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bombshell of Upper Monoplex Constructicon_Bonecrusher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bonecrusher of Tesarus Buzzclaw_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Buzzclaw Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Chopper of Kaon Car_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crankshaft of Kaon Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crush of Kaon Devastator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Devastator of Project: Endgame Deadlock_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Deadlock of Rodion (currently Drift) Dinobot_II_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Dinobot (Transmetal 2 Clone) Drill_Bit_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Drill Bit Frenzy_(Soundwave)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Frenzy of Kaon Hook_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hook of Tesarus Pre-Earth_Hotlink_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hotlink of Vos Injector_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Injector Pre-Earth_Kickback_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Kickback of Helex Decepticon_Laserbeak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Laserbeak of Helex Pre-Earth_Long_Haul_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Long Haul of Tesarus Megatron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Megatron of Tarn Megatron_(Predacon)_(Beast_Wars)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Megatron (Predacon) Mixmaster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mixmaster of Tesarus Powerpinch_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Powerpinch Decepticon_Ravage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ravage of Polyhex Reflector_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Reflector of Project: Endgame Rumble_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rumble of Kaon Scarem_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scarem Constructicon_Scavenger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scavenger of Tesarus Scavenger_(Axalon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scavenger (Axalon) Scourge_(Predacon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scourge (Predacon) Pre-Earth_Scrapper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scrapper of Tesarus Pre-Earth_Shrapnel_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shrapnel of Kaon Sky_Shadow_(Predacon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sky Shadow (Predacon) Pre-Earth_Decepticon_Skywarp_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skywarp of Vos Soundwave_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Soundwave of Tetrahex Spectro_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spectro of Project: Endgame Spyglass_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spyglass of Project: Endgame Pre-Earth_Starscream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Vos Pre-Earth_Sunstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sunstorm of Vos Terragator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Terragator Pre-Earth_Thundercracker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundercracker of Vos Viewfinder_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Viewfinder of Project: Endgame Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Earth-7045